


The Tender Gravity of Kindness

by redbrunja



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga and Loki converse during Sif's coming-of-age feast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tender Gravity of Kindness

For a child celebrating her coming-of-age, Sif looked remarkably unhappy. While she was technically only a minor deity, she was a favorite companion to the princes and Thor would never have allowed anything less than a raucous feast for a friend.   
  
So there were tumblers and musicians and one had to be watching Sif's eyes very closely to see that they were rimmed red with sorrow, not drink.   
  
Turning away from the brilliant light of the torches, Frigga stepped onto a balcony.   
  
At the sound of footsteps, her youngest lifted his head towards the stars, a second too late to be entirely convincing, especially if one had seen him tucking a small, shallow container into his sleeve.   
  
She hid an amused smile in her more commonplace expression of serenity and walked to his side.   
  
"Did you decide on the red or the black hair tie?" she asked.   
  
"Pardon?" Loki evaded politely but even in the dusky light, Frigga could see a flush crawling across his pale cheeks.   
  
She smiled softly, knowingly, and tucked one of Loki's dark curls behind his ear.   
  
A few moon cycles ago their family had visited an old shield-brother of Odin. Frigga had never been overly fond of Wayland, for all she bore him well-wishes for Odin's sake - and after a sufficient amount of time, she and Loki had left Wayland, Odin, and Thor revisiting old battles, and gone to explore the market near Wayland's lodgings. While she had been admiring some particularly fine weavings, Loki had been frowning over a table bearings hair orements, some braided intricately, some with dangling jewels, some letting the simplicity and softless of the silk stand alone.   
  
Presently, Loki lowered his gaze to his hands, seemed to realize that his fingers were twisting.   
  
"The black," he said, voice leaden as a defeated general.   
  
Black silk, dangling jet accents. Subtle, sophisticated. It would look very fine indeed, holding Sif's hair away from her face.   
  
"A lovely gift," Frigga said. "I'm sure Sif will treasure it."   
  
"Did I say that I purchased it for the lady Sif?" Loki said loftily and Frigga couldn't help but chuckle.   
  
Loki turned swiftly away from her, shoulders set.   
  
Oh, her proud son. Her proud sons. How had she failed to teach either of them the barest scrap of humility?   
  
Well, there are worse sins for two sons of Asgard to bear.   
  
"Peace, Loki," she said softly. He was twisting his hands again. After a moment he forced them still, turned to face her, hands clasped formally at his back.   
  
"What is bothering you this evening, my raven child?" she asked.   
  
Loki smiled at the endearment and then frowned, looking as grave of a boy who had yet to have his coming-of-age feast could manage.   
  
"Mother," he asked, "what did you and the lady Sif speak of, this morning? And Thor, I should add. I noticed that he decided to barge into your chambers after Sif."   
  
Frigga felt her heart grow heavy. "Unhappy developments," she said.   
  
"Oh?" Loki's eyes flashed with something Frigga would almost name joy before his face drew into concerned lines. "How so?"   
  
Frigga debated what was politic to say. Well, it wasn't like the whole palace wouldn't know the story by the morrow - and it wasn't the type of thing that could be kept silent, in any case.   
  
"Sif's reception at her family's dwelling has grown increasingly... chilly," she said after a moment. "She requested lodging at the palace. It was granted, of course, but Thor felt the need to demand I allow her to live here, loudly, for bit before realizing I'd already agreed."   
  
"Ah," said Loki, and then scraped the edge of his boot along the floor. "That's not... ill news."   
  
Sif had been very diplomatic in her request, very careful to serve her family no blame. Frigga wondered if she had been more forthright with Loki or Thor, regarding the details of her family's strife. For all that she was a brash young woman, she also knew the value of discretion.    
  
"I hope Sif finds her new home to suit her well," Loki said, musingly.   
  
"I am sure she would be delighted to hear your well-wishes," Frigga hinted.   
  
Loki didn't move, looking off at the horizon like he was counting something.   
  
"Prince Loki," Frigga said, adding a touch of firmness to her voice. "Go offer the lady Sif your well-wishes. And perhaps her present as well?"   
  
Loki's flush was back but he said, "as you wish, my lady mother," with alacrity enough.


End file.
